Tied Together With a Smile
by Alltheabove
Summary: People think that just because a teenage girl walks around with a big, bright smile on her face that she’s happy with life. People are easily fooled.


**Tied Together With a Smile**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

People are easily fooled. People think that just because a teenage girl walks around with a big, bright smile on her face that she's happy with life. People think that just because a teenage girl walks around saying kind words to everyone that her life is great. People think that just because a teenage girl has never cried in public that nothing's wrong with her. People are easily fooled.

I've had a smile on my face for as long as I can remember, and I'm not happy with life. I never say a mean word to anyone, I always find a compliment for someone but life isn't great, life is far from great. No, I've never cried in public before, but I cry a lot when I'm out of the public's eye, so obviously, something's wrong with me.

A smile can only last for so long. You can fake a smile, it tends to make you the slightest bit happier if you do smile, but eventually you're smile is going to fade. You never get away with a lie, the truth always comes out eventually, it's like a smile. You can fake a smile for a while but eventually it's going to break, you're going to lose it.

People like to think that others are perfect. No one's perfect, everyone makes mistakes. It's always been that way; people have always made mistakes and learned from them. But still, people criticize you when you make a mistake. I guarantee the person that criticizes you is just as guilty of making mistakes. Maybe they didn't make the same mistake that you did, but there's other mistakes they've made that were just as bad. But, they would never admit to that.

Eventually we're all going to snap. Every one of us, because everyone has a tendency to keep things to inside, to not let someone in. Maybe not every time something has happens we keep quiet, but we're all guilty of doing it at least one time in our lives. Eventually, that thing that we're keeping inside, and not letting anyone help us with, is going to get to us. It's going to start aggravating us, nagging at our hearts, and everything's just going to come undone. And we'll be like an open book, and at first, we're not going to like it. We're not going to like being an open book for everyone to read, but when we finally get the help that we need, we'll be thankful. And it'll feel like a huge brick has been lifted off our chests. And we'll finally feel good, for a little while at least.

I'm not happy with my looks; I can't tell you of a teenage girl who is happy with their looks. People like to tell me that I'm pretty, that I have the eyes of pure bliss. But I just don't see it. I don't see what they're talking about. Maybe the mirror lies, I'm not really sure. But what I see is a thick head of hair that is so frizzy you can't tame it, and a crooked smile that orthodontists can't fix, and a chin that I wish I could just chop off. Maybe I should get rid of all my mirrors, and start looking at myself from the inside. The only part that bugs me about that is that I'm broken on the inside.

Good things rarely make the news and well behaved people rarely get noticed. To get noticed in this lifetime you've got to be a wild child, a party going freak, an alcohol addict, pregnant at sixteen, or a rule breaker. I'm none of those, I never will be. Maybe that means I'll never get noticed, maybe that means I'll never make the news. I'm okay with that, I'm not one of those attention loving whores. I'll survive without a camera in my face 24/7. But for once, I'd like to see someone on the news that did something good, like picking up trash just because it's a good thing to do. Or see a person who made a change in the world all over every magazine cover and on every TV show. That day will come when pigs can fly.

They tell me that our generation needs to make changes in the world. I see problems with their thinking that. They're still alive and yet they're doing nothing about these changes, and for the majority of the part they're the reason we have problems. So, if you make the mess aren't you supposed to clean up the mess?

So, I have these thoughts. I'll always have these thoughts; they're always going to be there, haunting my mind. But in the end I'm just tied together with a smile that's slowly untangling.

Outsider's View:

I watch as the petite frame with long brown stands on top of the bridge, arms stretched out in a T-shape. I watch as a smile forms on her face, the wind whipping in her hair. Slowly, she starts falling forward, coming undone. Her feet slip from the railing and she soars into the water, a small splash as the aftermath.

_Hold on,_

_Baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

**A/n: **First time I ever heard Tied Together With a Smile, and I related. I was in a writing mood but I don't have my jump drive so I couldn't write on TPB. So I wrote a one shot instead. It's short but it helped me to vent and think about things. Maybe some of you all can relate too. It kind of jumps around, sorry about that. I just kinda wrote it as I thought of it. Review if you like it. =).


End file.
